El Caballo Danza Magnifico
by Stardust Rose
Summary: A one-shot from Issie's POV. Issie's goes to help out when El Caballo come back to town, but there are a few secrets about one of the horses there...


****

****

**Pony Club Secrets**  
**El Caballo Danza Magnifico**  
**By StardustRose**

_OK, so this is a one-shot about Issie's visit to El Caballo Danza Magnifico, written from Issie's POV. There's a twist at__the end. Enjoy!_

******

* * *

**

First of all, there was a phone call, then whispered discussions between my mum and the person on the other end of the phone... then finally my mum saved me of my suspense and told me what was happening.

"I've got some good news and bad news for you sweetie," Mum said, smiling at my expression.

"What's going on?!" I blurted out, feeling like I was going to explode.

"The bad news is, you'll have to cope for two weeks without seeing Comet, Blaze and Storm much," Mum replied mysteriously, "Which brings me onto my good news..."

"Why? What's going on!" I practically yelled, feeling fright seize up in me. What on earth was happening to my horses?

"El Caballo are back in town - and one of their riders has fallen ill. They're pitching up quite near to Chevalier Point, and they're sending another rider from their farm back in Spain, but she won't be here for another two weeks... so that was Francoise on the phone. She wanted to know whether you were up to helping out with the horses and looking after them for two weeks..."

"Ohmygod, that's amazing!" I screeched, jumping up and down in excitement.

"And that's not the best of it," smiled Mum, her brown eyes sparkling. "You're going to perform in the shows! I thought it would be perfect for you - you've got the summer holidays coming up, plus you can't ride Blaze because of Storm, and Comet's lame."

"But who'll look after Comet and Blaze and Storm?" I asked, biting my lip, instantly worried. Then I brightened. "I'll ring Stella and Kate!"

"Ah, slight problem," Mum hesitated. "They're going with you! I rang her just now - the person I was speaking to was Stella, not Francoise - Francoise rang earlier, when you'd gone up to the paddocks. I wanted to keep it a surprise - for a while at least. So I was thinking I could look after Comet, Blaze and Storm - I looked after Blaze and Storm when you went to Hester's, plus Avery's agreed to help me change Comet's bandages. So what do you think?"

My face said it all. I was delighted!

Mum explained we'd have to sleep over in the barracks, where the riders and trainers sleep at El Caballo Danza Magnifico, because of the performance times - some were at seven at night, and could last until eleven! And we needed to get up early in the mornings too, to look after and train the horses.

Stella and Kate were fizzing with excitement when Mum drove us to the El Caballo grounds - Stella especially. She couldn't stop chattering excitedly the whole way there.

"I wonder if we'll see Marius again! Oh, this is so exciting! You're so lucky to be performing in the shows, Issie," my friend sighed.

We'd found out that unfortunately, only I had a guarantee of performing in the shows - because even though Stella and Kate were helping lookng after and generally riding and training them, they were only reserves in case another rider was ill.

When we got there, Francoise greeted us with open arms. "_Bonjour_ once again, Isadora," the Frenchwoman smiled.

"Hi Francoise!" I grinned earnestly, then turned to my mother and said, "Bye Mum."

"Can we see the horses?" Stella asked eagerly, peering to where some chestnut Anglo-Arab mares were grazing in the paddocks.

"Of course, _ma une petite_," Francoise smiled in amusement at our enthusiasm. "But first, let's get you're suitcases and I'll show you the rooms. We have plenty of time before the first show."

After we'd unpacked (or more like dumped everything on our beds) Francoise gave us a guided tour of the grounds. There's no missing the huge white tent-thing as where the shows are held, but joining onto the back of the tent is a stable block, like a sort of V-shape, with an East Wing (for the mares) and a West Wing (for the stallions). There were also three barracks - one for the Lipizanner riders, one for the Anglo-Arab riders and one for the rest of the crew. Stella, Kate and I were, I noted proudly, in the Anglo-Arab riders barrack.

There were also lots of trailers and trucks and vans, with props, costumes, make-up and feed and bedding for the horses. Also there were make-shift paddocks for the horses, fenced off with thin white electric fences.

Francoise led us to the East Wing, where we would be told which horse we'd be riding. Francoise smiled at us, patting a sweet, mischevious-looking chestnut mare. Her nameplate on her stable read: Ulysses.

"We have sixteen mares here at the moment," Francoise explained, sweeping her arm at the stables with a flourish.

"But you only use twelve in the shows!" Stella burst, eyes filled with wonder.

"Ah yes, there is a reason for that. In case a horse is unwell on the night of the show, we use a stand-in until another can be flown over in her place. We use two stand-ins and two youngsters. We pick out the most talented youngsters and select them to travel with us, taking part in one of the shows every week," Francoise replied, patting Ulysses.

"Who will we be riding?" Kate asked, looking at all the beautiful, indentical mares. Even though all the mares looked the same from a distance, there were distinct differances if you looked closer. I noticed Ulysses had, in addition to her deep liver chestnut coat and long, thick flaxen-blonde mane and tail, a star on her forehead and two white socks, whereas a mare called Xanthe had a broad white blaze and four white stockings.

"Stella, you will be riding Ulysses. You will be in charge of grooming her, feeding her, looking after her and of course riding her. Ulysses is only seven, so she's one of the youngsters. Another of my riders will ride her in the Tuesday night show. Other than that, you will be solely responsible for her. Kate, you will be riding Noisette - she's the tallest one in the end stable. She is only a stand-in in case another horse is ill. And you, Isadora, will be riding Athena. Now, please groom your horses in preparation for this afternoon's lesson. I will escort you to the training arena in fifteen minutes," Francoise said curtly, and with that, lead out Xanthe and walked out of the stables and to the arena.

Luckily for me, my darling sweet Athena must have known today was special, because she didn't have an ounce of mud in her coat - I only had to run a comb quickly through Athena's mane, tack her up and waited patiently for Francoise to come and collect us.

Stella goggled at me once I'd finished. "Ulysses is stinking! I just cannot get the mud off her."

I smiled sympathetically at my friend, before talking quietly to Athena. I knew what I was saying was utter nonsense, but horses don't mind that - you can talk about the most boring things and they won't ever complain.

Finally Francoise came back for us. She held Athena's reins whilst I mounted and we all rode out of the stables and to the training arena adjoining the stable block.

When we got to the arena Wolfgang - the chief Lipizzaner rider - was schooling a familar horse...

"Marius!" I grinned in delight when I saw the dappled grey stallion. Marius is Storm's sire, and he never fails to impress. The resemblace between father and son is uncanny - except Storm's bay and Marius is grey.

"Ah Isadora!" Wolfgang called cheerily. "And riding Athena! Why Franc, you must have great faith in the young rider."

Francoise didn't say anything, but shot a ferocious glare at Wolfgang. It was obvious they were hiding something. Wolfgang led Marius out of the arena, not saying anything. Francoise pursed her lips. Stella, Kate and I looked at each other.

"Right, even though Stella and Kate won't be riding in the shows, they will still practice with us. We shall warm up until the other riders come," Franoise said finally.

When the others came, we started the lesson.

*

The day wore on and by the end me, Stella and Kate were exhausted. We just had time to chill out in our room until dinner was served. Dinner...all of a sudden my stomach grumbled.

"The way Wolfgang acted was really weird, wasn't it?" Kate commented, flicking through an issue of PONY Mag.

Stella nodded enthusiastically. "Ooh, this is really exciting! I bet there's some deep, dark mystery about Athena!"

I smiled but didn't say anything. How could Athena possibly have a deep, dark secret?!

Soon it was dinner time. We walked together to the canteen. I had sausage and mash. We had a table in the corner so we could talk about Athena. All too soon, dinnertime was over and it was showtime!

Even though I was excited, I was also really nervous. After all, I'd only arrived today, only had one lesson and only just met Athena! But I knew the mare would look after me, and I was right...

I went to one of the trailers to get my make-up done then another to get my costume. My costume was lilac, with lots of shiny silver beads and sequins on the dress and veil. I wore my white jodhpurs underneath.

Just before showtime, Stella and Kate pushed something into my hand. I looked at it. It was the friendship necklace that I'd never taken off - the other part was attached to Blaze's headcollar. Kate attached it around my neck and they led me to Athena. I heard the audience hush as the loudspeaker announced "The Amazing Dancing Arabs".

Francoise smiled warmly at me from where she sat on Xanthe's back. "You will be fine, Isadora. Just remember what you learned in practice and follow my lead."

The lights were dimmed, the spotlight was on...and it was showtime!

*

At breakfast the following morning, everyone congratulated me on my first show. When Stella and Kate went up to the breakfast counter for some more juice, Wolfgang sat opposite me.

"Good morning, Isadora," Wolfgang smiled, but his expression was serious.

"Good morning Wolfgang. Marius was really good in last night's show!" I enthused.

"Thank you Isadora. Athena was very good too. But I must tell you something about Athena - you have a right to know..." Wolfgang furrowed his brow, as if debating whether or not what he was about to say should be said.

"Go on," I encouraged. That seemed to do the trick, because he replied.

"There is no other way to say this, so I'll just come straight out with it, but...Athena is Blaze's full sister. That is why there is such an uncanny resemblance between them - and that is why, I think, Francoise let you ride her," Wolfgang said.

What Wolfgang just told me didn't really register at first. But then Francoise came over. One look at me - and Wolfgang - told her what Wolfgang had just done.

"You didn't!" Francoise gasped. Everyone looked at us.

"She had a right to know Franc! You cannot live in the past forever," Wolfgang argued.

It was all too much for me, so I just ran out of the canteen and to the stable block. I let myself into Athena's stable and hugged the mare. I touched the silver locket around my neck. I knew I couldn't give it to Athena, but I wanted to give Athena something to remember me by when she went back to Andalucia, so I untied my red hair ribbon and tied it to Athena's bridle.

"She will treasure it always," a voice said behind me. It was Francoise.

"Are you mad?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Of course I'm not Isadora! Athena gives me something to cling onto of Salome. There will never be another Salome, but you will always have Blaze and I will always have Athena."

I felt hot tears prick my eyes, so I hugged Athena one last time and whispered, "Me and Blaze will always be with you, wherever you are."


End file.
